Lifeless Eyes
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: Mariah is a famous singer who lost the will to live. Ray is a close friend of the singer's cousin. When the two meet in Mariah's party, the conversations from the heart slowly turns to love. RayMariah, COMPLETED
1. chapter 1

_Title: Lifeless Eyes  
Author: kawaii-kirei "KK"  
Rating: PG  
Warning: A bit of suicidal theme  
Pairing: RayMariah_

_Disclaimer: BeyBlade and all it's characters don't belong to me. Their owner is Aoki Takao, so thank him for the anime. XD Though the plot, Martha and other unfamiliar things belongs to me._

++ || ++

**Lifeless Eyes**

"Mariah, dear?" A woman in her late twenties popped her head inside the room, smiling brightly at her daughter.

"Yes, mother?" The girl, known as Mariah, didn't even look at the other occupant of the room. Her eyes stayed glued to the mirror, her reflection looking back at her.

"All the guests are here. I suggest we start the party."

Hearing that, Mariah sat up stiffly. She wasn't nervous or anything. She just didn't find anything meaningful in this birthday. If you ask, she'd say that she doesn't find anything meaningful in her life anymore. Her dull eyes roamed over her reflection once more.

Her pink hair was held up with a silver ribbon, and a silver rose was attached to it. Her slim figure was covered by a long silver, glittering, sleeveless dress that hugged her every curve. Silver sandals that had leaf-shaped crystals on the straps was on her feet, and a golden necklace hung around her neck. She was almost physically perfect. Almost.

For very observant people, her eyes would've been the one that would give her away. Dull and lifeless, the gold irises were covered by grayish mists.

Looking hard at the mirror, she wished that the glass would just break. Sadly, her wish wasn't answered. She left the room with her mother, Martha.

++ || ++

Ray Kon sat on a black chair on one side of the room. His eyes scanned around, but finding nothing, he sighed. To others, it would've been a great experience to be in a debut of a singer. A **very **popular singer. But to him, singers are still human anyway.

Hearing that the star of the show is finally gonna appear, he sipped the last of his wine and stood up. He looked directly at the stairs and fingered the thorns of the rose on the table.

Mariah Yin appeared.

++ || ++

Mariah walked down the stairs slowly, her face void of emotions. She knew the guests well enough to know that they don't mind her lack of enthusiasm.

Her mother stayed at the top of the stairs, waiting for her daughter to fully step off the stairs, then finally went down herself.

It's been nearly a year and a half ever since her daughter became like this. Every day, Mariah would just sit around the house, looking down at their garden from the windows of her room when she has no appointments. If not, Mariah would just walk around the outside of their mansion. Her child's lack of nutrition was what worried her the most.

To make things worse, she doesn't even know what made her daughter like this.

Martha sighed and just continued to watch the show.

++ || ++

Mariah sat in a chair at the very front of the room. Numerous boys went up to her for a dance, but all were dumped. Yes, dumped. She was in no mood for dancing right now. Besides, she didn't find anything special in those boys, anyway, so why waste the time?

++ || ++

Ray sighed, and started sitting down - only to stand up again when a finger poked his ribs. "Argh! Watch it, Lee! I'm ticklish there!"

Lee walked out of the shadows with a smirk, "That's why I'm doing it." Ignoring Ray's glare, he continued, "What's wittle Way doing here all awone?"

Ray sat down with a pout, "None of your business." He grumbled,

"Hey, Ray..."

"What?"

"I dare you to ask Mariah to dance."

"What?!"

Lee smirked, "Your heard me."

Ray's stare was long and hard. Finally, he sighed exasperatedly as he saw no signs of his **friend **joking. He mentally snorted, _Great friend, he is._ "Fine, fine. I accept."

Lee just grinned, before disappearing back into the shadows. That's when Ray banged his head on the table, _What the **heck **have I gotten myself into?!_

++ || ++

_Author's Notes: This should've been a one-shot but since the laziness has struck me again, I decided to make this a 2 or 3 chaptered fic. ^^;; Please review! XD_


	2. chapter 2

_Title: Lifeless Eyes  
Author: kawaii-kirei "KK"  
Rating: PG  
Warning: A bit of suicidal theme  
Pairing: RayMariah  
  
Disclaimer: BeyBlade and all it's characters don't belong to me. Their owner is Aoki Takao, so thank him for the anime. XD Though the plot, Martha and other unfamiliar things belongs to me._

.

Time passed and the party continued. Midnight came, yet the party was still alive. Mariah sat on the chair in the front of the room, watching the people dance and laugh boredly, _Fools. _Her chin was on the back of her hand and her elbow rested on the arm of the chair.

"Miss Yin?"

She titled her head to the side, then used her eyes to look at the person beside her when the angle wasn't enough. _Who the heck is this boy? _Long raven hair and golden eyes. Fangs. _A neko-jin, too? _"Is there something wrong?" _He looks familiar..._

The boy beside her smiled, showing his fangs even better, then bowed, "Can I have the honor to have a conversation with you?"

Mariah stared at him, before standing out and motioned for the boy to follow her. They walked outside the room, and in a terrace. The night sky above them, the rather large garden in front of them and the wind blowing their way by. Closing the sliding doors and placing the curtains over it, Mariah sat down on one of the white metal chairs facing the garden. The boy did the same to the chair beside her. There was a glass table between them.

++ || ++

"Yin-_san_?" Lee worked his way through the crowd and stopped before the lady,

Martha looked at him, "Yes?"

"The plan went well." Martha's eyes twinkled. Lee continued on, "There they are." He pointed to the nearby glass doors, where Martha could see Ray and her daughter going out of the room.

"Thank you, dear. You've been great help."

Lee grinned, showing his fangs, "Hopefully Ray's not a timid one."

"Aa." _Hopefully, he's not like that damn ex-boyfriend of mine. _Martha scowled under her breath. She has been pregnant young because of that man. In the end, when the news reached the ears of her ex-boyfriend, _that bloody coward even had the nerve to run away! Che'. _

"Err, Yin-san?"

_And to think I once loved him! That bloody, $o^-of-@-b1+c#!_

"Yin-san?!"

_If he **ever **shows his face again, I'll swear I'll rip his-_

"YIN-SAN!!!"

Blink. Martha looked at the boy beside her, blinking once more when she saw the anime vein popping dangerously, "Eh~?"

++ || ++

Mariah placed her hands on her lap, her emotionless eyes scanning the garden. Noting how the grass and the leaves danced with the wind. "Yes?"

The boy also looked at the green paradise. "I'm pretty sure that you're fed up with all the formal talking, so I'll stay natural."

Mariah felt surprised but looked the same. _He knows how I feel. And I don't even know his name. _She waited for him to continue.

"If you're looking for a name, you can call me Ray."

"And like you said, no formal stuff. No miss, no last names, just Mariah."

Ray turned to her with a gentle smile, "You don't like people who hang to you, do you?"

"_Wakanai_." There was an edge in that reply. _Does he know me that much?_

Ray returned to watching the trees, "You don't have any emotion in your songs either. In fact... in my eyes, you are just an empty shell." _I won't take what I just said back because what I said is the truth._

"At least there **are **people who see the real me." Mariah snorted with eyes half-lidded,

"I don't think that that shell is the real you."

"What do you think is the real me then?"

"Who or what?"

"Just answer the question."

Ray's smile widened, "I haven't seen **what **the real you is but I've seen **who **you are. You **were **yourself when you just started your career."

Mariah didn't reply.

"If you don't like your job, then quit. You're being someone whom you don't even know."

Silence. Pink hair waved in the direction of the wind. _I know what I'm doing to myself. I know that it's not good, but... _Then Mariah spoke a soft whisper, "It's not that easy, you know."

"_Aa_. I know you're worried what'll happen to your living, to your fans and to your mother. You may look emotionless on the outside, but you do care. See what I mean? You're hiding the real you and doing that can kill everything around you." Even with that explanation, Ray's smile never disappeared.

"Then tell me **how **can it kill everything? It's just a simple lie. It's just a simple act. It's just life."

"You see, Mariah..." Ray leaned his elbow on the glass table, then rested his cheek on the palm of his hand, "You act emotionless. There are people who truly care for you. Maybe are even in love with you. When you just give them a cold shoulder, they'll think that you don't care for them as much as they care for you. That'll shatter their spirits bit by bit as long as they're around you. They'll never know what you truly, really feel around them. They can even..." Ray's voice lowered,

"Even what?"

"Try suicide."

Silence. 

"How do you know this?"

Ray's lips thinned, "Experience."

"What?"

"Experience. I don't quite remember it, but there was this girl that I loved back when I was 13. I don't remember her name, actually. But she never noticed me. Actually, she do notice me but ignores me. It really **hurt**. My mother said that is just some little crush. But would a simple crush be enough to force you to try and kill yourself? About to jump from a cliff, that girl was passing the same cliff on her way home. She saw me."

"And?"

"I guess she was smart enough to know that I was trying to kill myself. She stopped me just in time. I confessed the reason why while crying. Turns out, she loved me too but was just too shy to come close to me. I was her boyfriend for three years." Ray chuckled, "And to think that I was about to die just because of some misunderstanding."

Mariah avoided the statement, "Why'd you two break up?" _The story's familiar... This guy's familiar... Who the heck is he?_

"We didn't really break up literally. When she turned 16, they moved to America. Never heard from her since then. But a year ago, I think they went back in our homeland, China. Then after five months, she, with her parents, went to Japan for something I never knew. I also traveled to Japan in the same time they did, but we went out of China in different planes. I've heard she's still in Japan, but I haven't seen her since her birthday two years ago. Kinda ironic. You have the same birthday as her."

Mariah's eyes widened, _I know who that girl is. That girl... is me. The girl in the story and I have the same past! Although blurred, I keep on having bits and bits about a love life I left. I also went to America. Then China, then Japan. _"Ray! That-"

"Yes?"

Mariah looked at him, then saw how calm yet lonely he was. _I wonder what'll happen if I tell him. _"That..." She closed her eyes, and her hands turned into fists, clutching the skirt of her dress tightly. Staring straight into golden eyes, her eyes opened and the fists loosened, "That story is kinda sad. It must be hard having such a story." _I can hurt someone, huh?_

Ray smiled gently, "I guess so. But being yourself is an important part of your life."

"It can save my life and other's as well, huh?"

"You're getting the picture." Ray looked at her,

"Well, then..." Mariah grinned, making Ray's eyes widen, "Can we start over from the beginning?"

"You..." Ray blinked, "actually smiled." _About time..._

"You didn't answer my question."

Blink. Once. Twice. Thrice. "Fine, then." He stood up, stopped in front of Mariah then bowed, "My name's Ray Kon, 19 years old. And yours?" He took Mariah's hand in his, then waited for an answer,

"Mariah Yin, 18 years old. Pleasure to meet you." Mariah smiled brightly as Ray kissed the back of her hand,

Ray grinned, showing his fangs once more, "Charmed. Care to dance, mi'lady?" _Your change of personality really surprised me, Mariah. You changed in just a blink of an eye._

Smirking to herself, Mariah stood up, then entwined her fingers with Ray's. Her other wound itself around Ray's neck, while Ray's circled her waist. The grass and the leaves danced with the wind. So did they.

Mariah smiled, _I guess the truth can wait. I'll just be patient until I fall in love with this guy all over again. I'm not gonna hide, anymore. Earth, here **I **come._

++ || ++

"I suspect things are going well...?" Lee smirked as he watched the two shadows dancing behind the curtains,

"Indeed."

"I never really knew what happened to make Mariah be so... empty. I guess that's the word."

Martha leaned back on her chair, then looked at the people dancing in front of her, "Mariah lost her will to live when the pain of being separated from Ray was far enough to bear. She lost the memory of it though, when the pain reached her mind."

Lee pretended to yawn, "Bo~ring."

Twitch. "Want me to show you boring, **kid**?"

Sweat drop.

~~ owari ~~

.

.

**Neko-jin - **I forgot how to explain this so correct me if I'm wrong. ^^' It's a person that has same traits as one of a cat, or maybe even has a breed as a half-cat and a half-human.

**-san - **this is used as a polite suffix for names. It sometimes means as "Ms." or "Mrs." or "Mr."

**Wakanai - **I don't know

**Aa - **Yes

.

.


End file.
